


Even Bech Næsheim Untold Part 4

by snowypool



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Mental Illness, bipolar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowypool/pseuds/snowypool
Summary: Skam 第三季Even Bech Næsheim 视角故事





	1. Chapter 1

单薄的牛仔外套早已被风吹透，他却还在冷清的街道上，踽踽独行。夜深了，不知走了多久，早已穿过繁华的闹市，此刻，周围除了寂静还是寂静。

他大概是朝着家的方向走去，但是他不想回家。否则刚才就该坐电车而不是选择步行了，不是吗？他压根没想过去哪，只是不停地走，不停地走，凭身体记忆朝家的方向走去。双脚像被施了魔咒一般停不下来。凭以往的经验，此时一切的反抗挣扎都是徒劳无用的，他微微叹了口气，只能任凭双脚把自己带到任何地方。

刚才的一幕在脑海中不断回放。虽然只有短短几分钟，却像120fps的慢镜头，清晰，漫长。

Mikael的嘴微微张开，脸缓缓向远离自己的方向抽离。他缓缓起身，一只手撑住椅背，一只脚迈出，踏在地上，接着是另一只。他侧过身，直到正面自己，然后开始后退，一步，两步，三步。站定。

现在他站在对面的空地上，眉头微蹙，眼神带着不解和关切。你想干什么？你没事吧，Even？

Mikael什么都没有说，但是他全都听到了。他感到胸口堵得难受，似乎随时都会炸裂。说些什么！他张了张嘴。

我喜欢你，Mikael，最近我一直犹豫着要不要告诉你，要怎样告诉你。但绝对不是刚才那样！不是那样！一切都发生得太快了，抱歉！其实我只是想和你谈一谈，坐下来好好谈一谈。

他不能这么说，因为他不知道自己是否喜欢Mikael，他不想让对方或者自己误会任何事。

我可能喜欢上你了，Mikael，但是我也不确定！刚刚是我没有控制住自己，抱歉！我们现在能谈谈吗？如果你不介意坐下来的话？我保证不会再做任何奇怪的事了！

他什么都没有说，只是愣愣地望着对方。自己的脸色一定很差。不然Mikael为什么用看病人的眼神怜悯地看着自己？

“......你最近是有点反常，但我没想到，会这么，这么......严重。”Mikael率先打破了沉默，“不过没关系！你知道吗？其实你可以去读一读古兰经。它曾经在我最迷茫最无助的时候给予我指点，为我指明了方向。我觉得你现在正需要它。不管怎样，我都会支持你的，作为朋友。” 他顿了一下，“最好的哥们儿。那，那我先走了。” 说完头也不回地离开了。

Even脑子里一片空白，几秒钟后，他从长凳上起身，定了定神，迈开步子，朝着院子外的街道走去。落荒而逃？他希望自己至少看起来是镇定的。

此刻，一个人在冷风中走着，身体僵硬，他觉得自己真像一具机器，可能是该上油了。他不知道要去哪，接下来会发生什么，脑子停止了思考。他只是垂着头盯着球鞋和面前两米的路，不停地走，不停地走。很快，脑海中只剩下Mikael的声音在一遍遍回响：你最近是有点反常。去读一读古兰经。你现在正需要它。你最近是有点反常。去读一读古兰经。你现在正需要它。

读一读古兰经。

读一读古兰经。

古兰经。

你现在正需要它。

如果说他还能想起什么来，那就是Mikael 说这些话时那平静得骇人的语气和背后蕴藏的力量。他的黑眼睛被夜色衬托得越发明亮，严肃、安详地注视着自己，就像看着一个犯了错而不知所措、惹人怜爱的孩子。

我真的是一个需要被怜悯、需要被指引的人吗？我真的、迷失了吗？

恐怕是的。当然是的。这还有什么好怀疑的？我一直都知道自己不对劲，不是吗？我从来也不是一个普通人！我有过片刻的清醒吗？没有。我有过片刻的宁静吗？没有。我搞清楚过任何事情吗？我不确定是否喜欢过Mikael，是否喜欢男人，正如我从未想明白任何其他事情。我已经脱离现实，分不清真实和虚幻，不知道自己为何而活。我确实是迷失了，彻底迷失了，迷失了一辈子！

直到现在。

Mikael。他轻轻地念出了声。舌头从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上。多么悦耳动听的名字。

他此刻对Mikael充满歉疚和感激。他一定受了惊吓，但是他没有责备我，没有质问我。他不讨厌我，不想伤害我。他只是觉得我需要帮助，还告诉我该怎么做。Mikael是对的。我需要帮助和指引。非常，非常地需要。我应该接受朋友的建议。不，是最好的哥们儿！我们还会是最好的哥们儿，只要我好起来，只要我不再迷失。一切都会好起来的。

他感到体内有什么东西被唤醒，仿佛瞬间升腾起一股力量。他冻得打了个哆嗦，裹紧外套。

他在心底里催促着自己：快回家，快回家！家里有爸爸妈妈，塞满食物的冰箱，明亮的灯光，他的下铺小床，温暖厚实的被褥。他不想再这样孤单地流连在冰冷的街道上， **不想让黑暗将自己包围** 。

他越走越快，张开嘴大口大口地呼吸。刚才还黑黢黢，阴森森的街道渐渐开阔明亮起来。他开始注意到他快步超过的行人的脸，刚才他们还像带着面具一样五官模糊，现在他能看清他们的五官，发型，衣着，他们变得活生生的了。

一切都变得活生生的了！路灯的光芒柔和而温暖，行道树浓密的树影沙沙作响，夜空缀满细碎流沙般的星星，有几颗还分外明亮。他突然意识到自己已经多走了三四个路口，但是还好仍在同一个方向，于是他立即转身朝家的方向走去。他感到自己轻松愉悦起来，上次有这种感觉已经不知道是多久以前。他不知道这份轻松释然能持续多久，但是此刻他噩梦初醒一般庆幸自己还活着，还能感受生命。或许这将是他最后一次在街上漫无目的地游荡。  
他会好起来的，用不了多久，他就会好起来的。

他昂起头，加快步子，双手插进上衣口袋，攥紧拳头，大步流星地朝家的方向走去。

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful:  
>  All Praise is due to Allah, Lord of the Universe  
>  The Most Gracious, the Most Merciful.  
>  Owner of the Day of Judgement.  
>  You alone do we worship, and You alone we turn to for help  
>  Guide us to the straight path;  
>  The path of those on whom You have bestowed your grace, not the way of those who have earned Your anger, nor of those who went astray. 

小小的床头灯散发出昏黄的灯光。他坐在床边，窗帘没拉。

**透过晨曦的雾霭，他看到了前方。**

Guide me to the straight path. Allah.

 

___________________________________

 

为了学好阿拉伯语，他曾经买过一本挪语口袋开本古兰经，老师说，学阿拉伯语不可能不读古兰经，因为它是用最优美的阿语写成，文辞美妙，韵律协调，意理深远。是的，没错，但是字体太小了，他总是看几眼就放下。这次他买了一本英阿对照的32开本古兰经，另外买了一本《穆罕默德言行录》，如果说经文是智慧的原则，言行录就是行为的准则。

一个好的穆斯林应当在理解的基础上背诵经文。

他也是这样要求自己的。最初，他要求自己每天背五页，但很快就发现这是不现实的，于是便改为在每天的宵礼时段，学习一页经文和一页言行录，他觉得，从晚霞完全消失到翌晨拂晓之前，这是一个人的心灵最宁静祥和，最接近真主和真知的时段。他是用挪语、英语和阿语对照着读的，加上必要时上网查阅资料，理解消化经文，每天大约需要花两个小时。次日晨礼之后，他会一边啃着挪威起司烤面包，一边背诵前一天晚上学习的内容，这样做效率更高。平时他空闲时就插着耳机，听 iTunes的古兰经学者的podcast，他还下载了整本的诵读版经书，没事就听。抄写经书也是必不可少的。他感觉阿拉伯文写多了，挪文字迹都受到影响了，比以前更没法看了。

他每天早睡早起，生活得十分规律，除了经文，心无旁骛，他感到自己的健康真的在慢慢好转，不管是身体还是心智。

他计算了一下，一天一页的话，四个月就可以读完整本经书。读完经书，正是2015/16学年开学之际，他就高三了。他的穆斯林伙伴们会张开双臂欢迎他，他，E. Bech Næsheim，一个穆斯林兄弟，超越了血缘关系的、活在真主里的真正意义上的兄弟。

他迫切期待着这个全新的自己：E. Bech Næsheim，不再孤单的诵经者。

当然了，他知道要把经书全部背诵下来，还需要更长时间和反复温习，可能需要一辈子。但是他心甘情愿这么做，他相信自己的努力是不会白费的，他已经体会到了读经的乐趣，他的生活从未像现在这样充实而宁静。

谢谢你，Mikael。

他没有告诉 Mikael。除了Yousef 以外，他暂时不打算告诉其他人开始研读古兰经的事。他想再过一段时间，等自己有了更多的感悟和启示，再和他们交流，也许就等读完之后吧。他也不知道为什么告诉了 Yousef，可能是 Yousef 向来抱着所谓“进步”的立场看待宗教信仰，与他的谦卑和虔诚构成了对比，带来了挑战，他需要一个对手。Yousef 可能也是这么想的，“Even 弟兄，好好学习，我在这儿随时准备接受你的挑战。”那张FB图（Yousef vs Even Battle of 2015）让其他男孩儿都百思不得其解。那是他们两人之间的秘密。

他并不知道自己是否最终会成为一个穆斯林，一个有经者。又或者不止如此？说不定他天生就有做穆夫提的潜质呢？哈哈，要真是那样就太逗了！一想到Elias那帮人都得听他的，嘿嘿......不过说实在的，他现在只想尽力去理解伊斯兰，让它指引自己。

有时因为被一段经文深深打动，产生了强烈的共鸣，他会辗转反侧，夜不能寐。这时，他脑中就想起那些伊斯兰智者的教导：

> The marvelous nature of the Quran chased away my sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> The Quran has stopped,  
>  by its promises and threats,  
>  the eyes from sleeping at night,  
>  They understand from the Great Lord His Speech,  
>  an understanding that makes the necks submit and surrender.

  
他就不会担心这是自己的问题。看来这是个世界普遍问题，读经读到失眠。他并不紧张，过一会儿就能睡着了。

> 你们当以动听的声音美饰《古兰经》。

尽管嗓音天生沙哑低沉，但是他仍然竭力用尽可能优美的声调去诵读经文。他还要求自己一边诵读，一边思索经文的意义和目的，而不是机械地背书。最重要的，是要求自己像先知说的那样言行一致。永远不与真主的教导背道而驰。否则，他知道，他就是在诅咒自己。

比如，当他读到：

真主必不引导过分的常常说谎言者。

他知道， **如果他诵读这句经文而自己说谎，这就是对自己最有效的诅咒。**

他绝对不会这么干的。

自私、傲慢、饮酒读博、淫乱、撒谎，这些古兰经明令禁止的行为，他都一一对照检视自己。还好，没有说不能抽大麻。不过他也已经戒得差不多了，只是偶尔忍不住来一根解解馋。

但是第七章鲁特族人被灭族的故事让他感到畏惧和后怕。先知鲁特的族人因大搞同性恋，且不听鲁特的规劝，最终遭到了真主的天谴的严厉惩罚，整个民族遭到了灭顶之灾。

> 你们怎么做那种丑事呢? 在你们之前，全世界的人没有一个做过这种事的。你们一定要舍妇女而以男人满足性欲，你们确是过份的民众。
> 
> 你们怎么要与众人中的男性交接，而舍弃你们的主为你们创造的妻子呢? 其实，你们是犯罪的民众。
> 
> 你们的确干丑事，在你们之前，全世界的人没有一个干过这种丑事的。 你们务必要将男做女，拦路作恶，当众宣淫吗？
> 
>  

这一章让他不寒而栗。他犹记得第一次读到这里时，额头渐渐渗出细细密密的冷汗，合上书，身体仍在微微颤抖。

他总是忍不住翻回来重读这一部分。

在此之前，他从未想过同性恋是如此罪恶深重的行为。古兰经中那些优美动人，给人以启迪，智慧和慰藉的语句，到了这里竟变得如此严厉、如此不容辩驳！他似乎看到那些他无比崇敬的先知们站成一排对他露出了失望和怜悯的神请。他想到了Mikael，想到了那天他说的话。

“......我没想到，会这么......严重。”

的确，他的问题真是严重了。怪不得 Mikael 那么担心自己。如果他放任对 Mikael 的畸形欲念，将来不知要付出多么惨痛的代价！不仅他自己将受到惩戒，可能别人也会受到伤害。他现在已经有50%的可能性是同性恋，即使不被处死，也应该被投入大狱，监禁终身。不过他还有机会扭转这一切！他要改造陋习，清理罪过，净化自己！只要他足够虔诚，足够努力，就可以战胜恶魔的诱惑，在真主的保佑下，从重重黑暗走向光明。他一定能做到的。

Mikael，谢谢你。

 

 

 

那天之后，Mikael 再也没有和他单独相处过，大家在一起时也总是躲着他。他能够理解，毕竟，Mikael 仍然和自己保持距离是因为并不知道自己已经在读经，努力治愈自己，而且已经小有成效了。他多么想告诉 Mikael，他帮了自己多大的忙，对自己有多么重要。如果不是他，自己不知道要在这条罪恶的歧途上迷失到何年何月。但是他想等过完暑假，高三开学时再告诉 Mikael 这几月他一直在做的事情。他想看见 Mikael露出震惊的目光，然后裂开嘴对他露出灿烂的笑容。他想让 Mikael对自己刮目相看，佩服自己的决心和毅力，重新喜欢上自己。当然是那种朋友间的喜欢和欣赏。这几个月来，他一直压抑着这股渴望。

但是，暑假的某一天，他突然产生了一股莫名的冲动，鬼使神差地拿起了手机。编辑了一条短信，犹豫再三，还是一咬牙发了出去。

“Mikael，还好吗？我们好久没在一块儿玩了。期末考如何？假期玩得开心吗？我有好多话想对你说。那天晚上，你说得对，我确实需要帮助和指引。我已经开始努力了，相信很快就能好起来了。请对我有信心好吗？你的陪伴对我很重要。真的。谢谢你。”

他等待着 Mikael 的回复。但是Mikael 没有回复。心中的希望随着手机屏幕的亮起，一次次燃起又熄灭。

随着时间的流逝，他开始怀疑自己这么做是不是有些鲁莽。可能是 Mikael 全家出国旅游了，信号不好。也可能是男孩儿聊天群里的短信太多了，他根本没顾得上看别的。

可能他还是不想理我吧。

一个月风平浪静地过去了。古兰经已经快要读完了。坚持下来了，我坚持下来了，我做到了，一切都过去了。我已经是全新的我。

8月下旬，即将开学了。开学之前最后的狂欢定在Yousef 家。因为可以尽情喝酒。

Yousef的父母是土耳其裔，据说那是一个相对开放的穆斯林国家，城市人口与西欧人的生活习惯类似，妇女不用戴头巾，可以穿着性感。Yousef给Even看过伊斯坦布尔的照片，这个世界上唯一横跨亚欧两个洲的城市，有着宏伟大气的欧亚大陆桥，宏伟瑰丽的宫殿和数不胜数的艺术瑰宝，不亚于挪威的海鲜美味，王子岛的片片绿地上栖息着成群胖嘟嘟的海鸥，蓝色清真寺和索菲亚大教堂仅有一个喷泉广场之隔，游人如织，繁华喧闹，土耳其烤肉和盐烤玉米让人垂涎欲滴，伊斯坦布尔大学宏伟的身影掩映在树丛中，像一个睿智，包容，慈祥的长者。Even有些向往那里。那里是Yousef的血脉家乡，可能也是他的精神家园吧。

派对那天，天特别蓝，草特别绿，Even的心情也像午后的阳光一样晴朗和煦。Mikael 对他的态度明显和之前不一样了。他们靠近站着，玩地滚球，聊天，开彼此玩笑，喝啤酒，推推搡搡，就像一帮傻小子。就像以前那样。那天 Mikael 不知为什么似乎总是望向 Even笑得特别开心，还冲他眨眨眼，好几次，望着他的笑，Even 心里有种异样的感觉。他不断告诉自己，这是因为他太久没有看到Mikael对自己笑了，太久了。这几个月，自己经历了那么多，改变了那么多，已经不是以前那个人了。而Mikael，还是那个有着孩童一般阳光笑容的男人，那纯真、羞赧又略带狡黠的笑容，让他移不开目光。

在野餐长桌上坐下吃饭时，Mikael端着盘子过来一屁股坐在他右边，甩了甩头发，开始大吃特吃。位子很挤，他们隔得很近，他身上的气息让Even的脸颊发热，手臂的触碰摩擦让他拿着餐刀的手微微发抖。Even 告诉自己集中注意力听其他人讲话，但是越努力越是听不真切，只能听到嗡嗡作响。

突然，不知谁说了一个笑话，大家都起哄欢呼起来。Mikael 突然大笑起来，回头转向他，一把围住他的肩膀，把他使劲拽向自己那一侧。

就在那一刻，他用力挣脱了！餐刀略过 Mikael 的左手，划下一道细细的红线。

Mikael 脸上的笑容在那一瞬间凝固了，脸色也变得苍白。Even更是不知道自己已经变成了一副什么鬼模样。别人还在笑着闹着，他们之间的空气仿佛凝结了。派对接下来的时间里，大家接着又唱又跳，Mikael 却异常沉默。Even 几次偷偷打量，都看见他一个人安静的坐在角落里，眼神很复杂，带点淡淡的忧郁，若有所思。Even 才发现，Mikael最近也瘦了。

一路昏昏地回到家，他收到一条短信，是 Mikael。

“Even，我本想今天告诉你，我一直相信你的。我以为你已经没事了。我现在也不知道该怎么办了。如果你同意，我们还是暂时不要做朋友了。因为我很怕，Even，我真的很害怕，我怕犯下罪孽，深重的罪孽。”

“好的。不要怕，我会和你保持距离。”他的手在发抖。

那天晚上，他没有读经，他衣衫整齐地躺在自己的小床上，一动不动地躺着，流干了这一生的眼泪。

Even Bech Næsheim， **自欺欺人的诵经者** 。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开学第一天  
> Even 遇见了 Isak

年中，父母商量再三，还是决定让Even转学。他预感到，这种挥别和割裂在他今后的人生中还会重演，他不能让自己沉浸在对于往事的追悔和不告而别的自责之中，他必须尽快地走上正常的生活轨道。离开是他现在最好的选择。

Bakka，他不是永远不回去了，只是暂时离开。他想念那融合了北欧风格和后现代风格的教学楼，穿梭其间的形形色色的面孔，特别是那几个家伙的。但是他必须挥别过去了。也许，当他对一切感到释怀，他还是可以故地重游。真主啊，不管你是谁，不管你在哪，请你保佑这些可爱的男孩。

现在，Even Bech Naesheim，挪威头号危险人物，需要开辟新的领地。

哈维格尼森高中。

8月下旬开学那天，他在镜子前面站了很久。这段时间他又开始喜欢照镜子了，天知道他都多久没对着镜子好好打理过自己了。镜中男人的棕金色发丝柔顺地垂在额前，淡蓝色眼眸，眼神蓦地幽深起来，眼底的情绪复杂晦涩。他对这个人怀着一种复杂的情绪。褪去了17岁的青涩和婴儿肥，经历了18岁的阵痛、撕裂、呐喊和重生，19岁的他虽然脸庞依然年轻，但神情却染上了一抹同龄人不多见的忧郁和凝重的底色。他发现自己还是喜欢镜中人的。毕竟，他们一起经历了许多。

已经大半年没有上过学了，也没有和除了 Sonja 和她朋友以外的同龄人接触过，他不免有些惴惴不安。挑了一件纯白圆领 T恤，外套一件淡蓝色格子衬衫，搭配淡蓝色水洗牛仔裤，T恤的下摆随意地塞进裤腰里，配一双Adidas NMD奶白款，整体造型随意又自然，简直有点阳光大男孩的感觉了。发油和油头梳很久没用了，拧开盒盖，熟悉的椰香味扑鼻而来，让他顿觉精神了几分。他还是更喜欢把头发梳上去，露出高耸光洁的额头。和他生日只差几天的詹姆斯迪恩也喜欢这个发型呢。

去学校的路上，他不断提醒自己，抬头挺胸，Even，像你慢跑时那样，神色不要太凝重，不要下意识地皱眉，别老想着自己，多和别人交流，还有，一定要保持微笑，保持微笑。爱笑是他最喜欢自己的地方，笑容也是他最自信的杀手锏。他不能把笑容弄丢。

穿过面前窄窄的街，就是尼森高中了。他下意识地停下脚步，掏出手机看时间，还有十来分钟打铃，来得及。他点燃一根烟，倚着电线杆静静地抽了起来，视线透过袅袅上升的烟雾，端详起这座颇负盛名的学校来。尼森高中是奥斯陆乃至全国排名第一的高中。本来，凭Even的中等成绩，加上退学前干的那一堆疯狂怪异的、严重违纪的破事，他是绝对不可能被满眼非富即贵再不就是学霸的尼森录取的。可是，老天偏偏会跟你开这种蹩脚玩笑。2016/17学年，尼森从市政府获得了一笔经费，开展一个名为“特殊学生安置计划”的试点项目，他的父母抱着试试的心情给他报了名，递了材料，他还参加了一个面试，全程保持微笑。没想到，他的精神疾病、自杀和康复史让他从众多申请者中脱颖而出。尼森校方的负责人在电话里说，“Naesheim同学的事例感人肺腑，发人深省……具有启迪意义……体现了挪威青少年不畏挫折、勇于直面自我的可贵品质，这恰恰是本校在其学生身上所寻找和致力于培养的品质……”。

艹，真是走了狗屎运。于是他就顺利地转学到这所精英学校了。此刻，它那有160多年历史的教学楼正安静地伫立在他眼前。

那座教学楼……

那座教学楼是什么鬼！？

尼森有一座粉扑扑的、少女感十足的教学楼。

一想到以后每天都要在这里进进出出，他就真tm怀念Bakka啊！看久了还是，唔，蛮好看的。尼森的前身是专门培养上流社会贵族少女的私立女校，教学楼的风格可以说是非常应景了。无论如何，这里就是他的栖身之所了。希望这座悠久历史的粉扑扑老奶奶学校能把她慈祥、包容的绿荫分一点点给他这个有着伤心过往的19岁男孩吧。  
他把只剩小半截的烟缓缓放到嘴边，深深吸了一口，闷了好久才轻轻吐出来。该走了，Even。

……

开学第一天，礼堂里举行了朴素庄重的开学典礼。Even 作为三年级的学生坐在后排区域。突然，他注意到右前方隔两排的高二区的一个俊美男孩。

男孩不安分地动来动去。Even很快就发现，自己已经目不转睛地盯着男孩看了很久，默默期待着男孩把脸转向左边，艹，最好是回过头来、然后给我定住！

这家伙也生得太好看了！

他的脸透着一股油画般静谧而典雅的古典美，五官雕塑般立体，英气逼人。一头浓密、柔软的金色卷发，又使少年的英气之中自带萌态。牛奶般白皙细腻的皮肤，衬得那双碧绿色的眸子更加深邃明亮，仿佛要让人溺毙其中。两扇浓密、纤长、卷翘的睫毛扑闪时天真灵动，垂下时又仿佛合上翅膀的鸟儿一样安静乖巧，惹人怜爱。鼻梁高挺，但不是那种笔直的高挺，是从山根滑下一道微微的弧线，滑滑梯一样滑到小巧挺翘的鼻尖。桃红色的小猫唇削减了薄唇的锐气，增加了俏皮感，微笑时嘴角勾起的弧度，Even 仿佛看到阳光在上面雀跃。

Even想给他的新发现命个名。首先想到的是王尔德笔下的唯美少年多里安格雷。但他很快就意识到并不符合，格雷的美貌仅限于精致的外表，他的内心是空无一物的，令人毫无探究欲，而这个男孩是有内涵的。那喀索斯，古希腊神话里的水仙花美少年呢？当然不！那喀索斯的容貌在这个男孩面前恐怕要像月亮见了太阳一样羞于露面，他的狂傲、孤芳自赏也令人作呕，这个男孩并不在意自己的美貌，否则他不会反扣着平檐棒球帽，而不把一头金发露出来。真想看看他摘掉帽子的样子啊，想用手指穿过他柔软的金色卷发，感受头颅的温热……

这个男孩的美富有灵性……神性？

巴德尔！北欧神话中光辉与美丽的化身，春天与喜悦之神，光的拟人化。

光之少年。这是男孩给Even的感觉。他想象着男孩戴着金棕榈叶编织成的王冠向自己走来，自己摘下一朵盛开的红玫瑰，让男孩含在唇间，他双唇微启，露出迷离的神情……

艹！我在这里胡思乱想什么啊！

艹！可是这家伙也生得太好看了！

艹艹艹！

Even，你长点儿心吧，这才只是开学第一天哪！==

这一切富有浪漫色彩的心理活动，都是在波澜不惊的外表下展开的。这么多年来，他最擅长的就是掩饰自己的心绪。在外人看来，自己就是个普普通通的高三转校生吧。不过这个学校的学生倒是很友好，短短一个下午，已经有二十几个女生和十几个男生主动跟他打过招呼了。开学第一天还算顺利吧。

……

从那天起，Even 便有意识地在校园里搜寻“那个漂亮异常的男孩”。除了上课他就是在做这件事。很快打听到男孩叫 Isak Valtersen。什么能难倒挪威头号危险人物呢？

必须避开他身边的人，避开他的小圈子和小圈子里的人所在的小圈子，然后，从第三层圈子里的人开始接触，这才是打探消息的安全距离。高中校园里大家对八卦乐此不疲，而且，他发现，可能是这个学校以书呆子居多，大家都没见过什么帅哥，他很快就被列为高三最有魅力的学长之一了，只要稍稍施展魅力，就能打探到或者托人打探到不少信息。很快他就对 Isak 的基本情况了如指掌，还听说了他和一个毕业的纨绔子弟联手卖大麻的事儿。光之少年？烟之少年还差不多！至少能当个合格的烟友？

但是，为什么他还在继续打听！还乐在其中！他知道了 Isak 对饶舌有浓厚的兴趣，那水平只能当个兴趣了；交过不少女友但是没有一个超过一个月，而且都是女生主动追求又主动撤离，空窗期时几乎每周末换一个女伴。对男生是否有兴趣？未知。可能是自己心虚，每次远远看见Isak ，第一反应就是躲！真恨自己长这么高，躲都没地方躲！ 

Isak刚开学时并没有什么朋友，经常一个人独来独往，除了和一个眉毛浓密的的男生比较亲密。过于亲密了Isak看那个浓眉男生的眼神有些崇拜，他有一点嫉妒。后来，Isak身边聚起来一个小团队，加入一个喜欢装酷，笑起来非常漂亮的黑人男孩和一个满脸青春痘擅长自嗨的男孩。这帮人傻乎乎的。不过17岁的自己又何尝不是呢？

可能Isak是这帮男孩中最不傻的，他不仅不傻，简直就是个机灵鬼！这小子有个特点，就是表情异常丰富，不去当演员可惜了。每次看他短时间内变换好多表情，Even 都觉得打开了小剧场，默默搬个小板凳坐下欣赏。他时而眯眼打量别人，时而偷瞄，眼神中透着狡黠，上扬的嘴角带着轻蔑，好像谁也骗不了他，好像别人很难引起他的兴趣。每次他伸出小猫舌舔嘴巴时，肯定是又在打什么鬼主意了。他的脾气挺差，一不耐烦就露出炸毛小狗那种凶巴巴的表情，不过可能真正生气时反而什么都不表现出来。这些表情 Even 已经看过无数遍，没事就在心里回放，但是永远看不腻。

还有一种表情让他颇为在意。在大伙儿聊得最热火朝天的时候，Isak 会低下头，刷手机，或者干脆呆坐着，低头思忖什么，抬起头时眼神有一瞬是茫然、惆怅的，紧张地四下瞅瞅，很显然刚才走神了，在强迫自己快点回来。每当别人不注意他的时候，他就会露出这种惆怅的表情。那时，他周身仿佛笼上了一层薄雾，他的光瞬间熄灭了。

Even 会在这个瞬间感到一阵心痛。他非常心疼 Isak。当一个人露出这样的表情，他一定承受着巨大的痛苦和折磨。一个17岁的男孩，长这么好看，有一帮无话不谈的朋友，身边总有女生环绕，他有什么不开心的事呢？不过这也是曾经的自己。他忍不住想调查一下，首先想到的是家庭问题，不久就得知 Isak 不住在家里，住在一个合租公寓里（公寓里还有一个gay，mark），可能他的父母正在闹离婚，他受不了家里的紧张气氛就搬出来了吧。合租公寓的地址他搞到了，骑车去了一趟。他还跟踪 Isak 回过公寓，摸清了他上下学的电车和步行路线。

Even 最近经常想起雪地里的小鸟。Isak 让他想起那只小鸟，看起来美好，却挣扎在死亡线上。不同的是，孩提时代，他花了很久才确认自己是同情那只鸟的，也不知道该做什么，而 Isak 仅用一瞬就征服了他，让他想把全部的柔情都给这个男孩。而且，他不得不承认，自己对Isak 不仅有同情，还有欲望。

对开学第一天就盯上的高二男生Isak，他怀着两种强烈的矛盾的渴望。他既想像《多里安格雷的画像》里的画家那样，做一个敬神的人，在灵魂层面疯狂亲吻和崇拜少年的金发，在画布上用饱蘸着爱意的画笔描绘他，让他的美貌和纯洁在画布中永驻，在现实中保护他，也想像勋爵一样，做一个渎神的人，去诱惑他，腐化他，请他品尝禁果，让他在欲望和诱惑里堕落沉沦，将他纯真的躯体狠狠撕裂开来，用黑暗充盈他的身体。  
让黑暗占领光的领地。

……

这是一种他前所未有的感觉。他第一次毫不羞耻地对同性产生了强烈的，赤裸裸的欲望。

他喜欢赤裸地躺着，用唾液随意润滑一下掌心，闭上眼，想着Isak的脸，开始上下套弄自己的老二。他爱幻想Isak蜷成一团趴在自己双腿间，用湿润温热的小猫唇把自己的老二含起来吞吐，两扇睫毛微微颤动着，口中发出淫荡的呜咽，一头金色卷发被自己揉得乱七八糟，想到这儿，他就忍不住轻轻地呻吟起来，大腿根部微微颤抖......Isak抬眼魅惑地望着自己，碧绿眸子变成墨绿色，两颊绯红，花瓣状的双唇撅着，始终紧紧覆盖着龟头的边缘，一边左右晃动脑袋，一边深深地吮吸，时不时伸出小猫舌绕着龟头打转，刺激敏感的顶端，他用一只手快速地撸动自己的老二，另一只手调皮地探到下方揉搓捏玩他的蛋蛋，逗弄其他的敏感部位......太舒服了，舒服得抓狂，舒服得要死......他大力地加速套弄......自己忍不住浑身颤抖，下身更是扭动得厉害，Isak用结实的小臂抱住自己的大腿和屁股，自己用力挺凑迎合......呻吟声越来越大，哦，哦，哦，哦！Isak，哦，ISAK！

一阵抽搐，全身瘫软下来。

畅快淋漓之后，他喜欢来一根烟，枕着手臂，舒服地躺着，一边吞云吐雾，一边继续在脑海中模拟自己可以和Isak做的那些事。龌龊的事。虽然自己也没有和男人做过，不过他很有信心可以让Isak舒服的......艹！何止是舒服，他要让他欲仙欲死！他要弄疼他，喂饱他，让他爽到极致，爽到晕死过去，他要充满他的身体，占据他的心灵，让他脑子里除了自己还是自己！让他无时无刻不想着自己，吃不下饭，睡不着觉地想着自己！

呃，饭还是要好好吃的，觉也要好好睡。

他吐出一口烟，满意地闭上眼。想着Isak手淫真是一件愉悦的事。

本想继续深挖一下 Isak的家庭背景，但是这条线索还没来得及跟进，就被一个新发现打断了，一个叫 Emma 的漂亮高一女生对 Isak 展开了猛烈的攻势 。 

虽然Isak交女友从来不超过一个月，Even还是莫名其妙地有了危机感。万一这个女生真的让Isak心动了呢？ 

心中的一个声音提醒他，这又关你什么事呢？你可是有女朋友的人啊！而且你连他喜不喜欢男人都不知道。

另一个声音说，你必须采取行动了。

TBC


End file.
